User talk:Chee42/Gunner
As someone who when playing Brick uses Berserk extensively, it's nice to see the opposite end of the spectrum. That said, have you considered carrying a weapon with a melee attachment? I don't think it would stack with Revenge, but the damage boost to melee as well as some points in Iron Fist might help get the opening kill required for Juggernaut/Revenge/Master Blaster. You might also want to think about carrying a SMG or Pistol with an explosive element to help get the damage boost from Endowed. SMGs and Pistols (any kind) tend to make good elemental weapons, even if they aren't a Maliwan. Sniper rifles can be good too, but probably wouldn't fit with such a build. Oh, and of course Orange Tediore weapons would help with any potential ammo issues. On another note about reload speed, weapons with smaller magazine sizes usually reload faster, and weapons with small shoulder stocks or no stocks also increase reload speed, though often at lower accuracy. Well this ended up being longer than I thought it would be. StarPilot 01:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. I've never been all that fond of melee, it just doesn't seem all that good to me. I think that a lot of people have the same feelings which is why Brick doesn't seem to get a fair shake. I think if someone is persistent enough to take a look at other options for Brick they'll find he can be really strong with guns as I've found out. As for your suggestions. I haven't really considered a melee weapon before, with only level 50 skill points I feel there's no spare to put into Iron Fist. With my experience I've found that as long as I have some semi-decent weapons I can get that first kill with not a lot of trouble, and I think the times I do have trouble melee wouldn't help a whole lot. As for explosive weapons, I would really like to find a decent explosive SMG to use, but I just haven't come across one yet. I've used some explosive revolvers before and they seem pretty good but they don't really take advantage of Master Blaster very well. As for the reload speed, I've found a few machine guns that have good reload speeds, it's just a pain because what I'm looking for isn't just a machine gun with good ROF and decent damage, but one that doesn't take all day to reload as well. I've found that as long as I can get one with at least 60 accuracy it's not much of a hinderance. Again thanks for all the feedback.Chee42 02:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah my build looks a lot like that one, you should get a helix launcher tho, the damage output is impresive agaist light armored targets, they tend to be really accurate even at long distances (i took krom out before he could even see me). a good masher is always good, insane damage output, you should aim for the tediore (i think, the one with ammo replenishment) legendary revolver with the masher attachment. i know its a long shot but damn its worth it. i`ve found that just running up to your opponents while shooting is the best way to stay alive, if you try to snipe you could get killed without the chance to kill a nearby enemy to get a second wind. Transfusion grenades are decent, i usually dont use grenades at all tho. and i regularly use berseker to open a fight because of the damage resistance and healing effect it offers. because of die hard and berseker i find its good to have as much hp as possible, so a shield with hp boost is always a good thing to have. Ops, my siggy Lhynn 19:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC)